User blog:WHYNAUT/Irre Darstellerisch
|-|Irre Darstellerisch= |-|Actor= |-|Hiro Past= |-|Anne= |-|Reus= |-|Noxa= |-|Hiro Current= |-|Rea= |-|Kardas= Summary Irre is a character in Everybody Wants to Rule the World 4. Irre is the result of a six souls being mashed into one. As a result of this Irre literally is multiple persons in one body. It became one of the Makuta, an ancient race that maintained the universe that they lived in. During its time as part of the Brotherhood of Makuta Irre was shunted by the inhabitants of the universe that it had to maintain. Because of its multiple personalities it was seen as a kind of chaotic and mischievous deity. It had a hard time dealing with its multiple personalities, because they had trouble communicating with each other. Only one part of its soul could be in control at a time and the personalities were not aware of each others actions. There were two more dominant parts of the soul, those were the host, Irre Darstellerisch, and the Actor. These two were mostly aware of the other personalities actions and were even able to influence them. The Actor took advantage of the wildly different views and personalities of the others and started to manipulate them as if they were its puppets. When Joseph put Irre into the new world Irre Darstellerisch was inactive for unknown reasons. This allowed the Actor to basically do whatever it wanted. Several personalities came out and were manipulated by the Actor before Irre Darstellerisch took over the reigns and restrained the Actor. The multiple personalities came into contact with several other people, notably Will Wistop and Silas Erebus. With its new abilities Irre Darstellerisch then found a way for its other personalities to inhabit their own bodies. Appearance and Personality Irre Darstellerisch: The host of the all the parts of the soul and the one with he most control over their actions. Irre has a very pretty androgynous appearance. It has a pale complexion and pale eyes and hair. Irre is a level headed person that is able to make cold calculations no matter what situation it finds itself in. It doesn't really concern itself with good and evil and simply tries to live its live and take care of those close to it. Irre likes to create things and values the duality of existence. Irre hates hypocrisy and shallowness however. Actor: An overdramatic figure that sees the world as its stage and all events at a show. Actor always appears in military garb and it's face is described as something similar to a sinister mask with an unwavering smile. Not even when it's talking does its facial expression change. Manipulating others, including the other Irre personalities, in order to make its "scenes" is something that Actor does all the time. Hiro Darstellerisch: The kindest of the personalities. Hiro was described as a "very handsome" person by Will when they first met and as "cute" when she assumed her female form. Hiro is a caring individual, who values life and freedom and is quick to protect those. She does however place her family before anyone else and would do almost anything for them. She seems to be able to enjoy almost anything, especially if she's together with friends and family. After curing Will Wistop from his endless hunger she grew very close to him and they became lovers. Anne Darstellerisch: Anne is rash and immature and it has trouble expressing itself. It's basically still a kid, but it has a strong desire to take out "bad" people. It sometimes has poor judgement however. When Irre reigned in Actor and started taking care of its other personalities it treated Anne like its younger sibling and taught it more about life. After this Anne seemed to have given up on its witch hunt and acted more like a quiet child. Reus/Rea Darstellerisch: A hot headedindividual. Rea first had an androgynous appearance that looked like a more mature Anne, but she assumed a female form after meeting Silas Erebus. Rea is very honest about everything except her own feelings. She used to think of herself as a villain, because being shunted by the inhabitants of her home universe and Actor's manipulation. Although she claimed to be a villain she secretly just wanted to be loved. Shortly after meeting Silas they started dating and she became more calm and less violent, although she still loves some carnage and a good fight. Noxa Darstellerisch: A very mysterious individual that has barely shown itself. It wears a scarlet and black suit that covers its entire body and it has never shown what it looks like beneath. When it confronted a group of gang members its voice was described as suprisingly sweet and gentle. Noxa kills without hesitation and is a very focused person. It seems to have a mission, but it's unknown what its mission could be. Personal Statistics Name: Irre Darstellerisch Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Androgynous, female as Hiro and Rea Age: Unknown Classification: Makuta, Lightbearer, God Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Varies Height: Varies Eye Color: Varies Hair Color: varies Marital Status: Single, Hiro is in a relationship with Will Wistop and Rea is in a relationship with Silas Erebus Status: Alive Combat Statistics Tier: At least 9-C, likely 9-B, Higher ''' with kinetic energy absorption | At least '''8-C, likely High 8-C, up to 8-A ''' with Sun Shine and/or Stardust Vortex, '''7-A for Kardas | At least High 7-A, likely 6-C, up to 6-B with Creations/Inventions, Sunshine and Stardust Vortex, Higher with Machaíri, 6-B ''' for Kardas | At least '''High 5-A, likely Low 4-C far Higher with Creations/Inventions and stat amps, 3-B with Wairua Nui and Machaíri, at least High 3-A Environmental Destruction with the Grand Kanohi, up to 2-A with Will Power, Unknown for Kardas Powers and Abilities: |-|First Power Set= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Multiple Personalities, Extrasensory Perception, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Information Analysis, Genius Intelligence, Preperation Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Flight (Can fly by growing wings), Dimensional Storage (Can store equipment in a hammerspace), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with people and read their minds across the planet), Mind Manipulation, Shapeshifting and Sizeshifting, Absorption (Can absorb others and can drain different forms of energy including the energy of other people. It can also absorb kinetic energy making it hard to damage. The ability to absorb kinetic energy also spreads to any mount it may be using), Darkness Manipulation (Possesses mastery over elemental Shadow), Corruption (Type 2; can drain the inner light of others with Shadow Leeches and can corrupt Kanohi masks), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Capable of creating Rahi and breaking down objects on a molecular level through various means), can create and control Rahi, Kraata and Rahkshi, Adaptation (Can instantly adapt to any situation), Air Manipulation (Can control air and vacuums), Anger and Fear Inducement, Animal Manipulation, Density Manipulation (Possesses complete control of its own density, and can manipulate the density of others with a touch; can turn intangible), Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can make things explode violently), Gravity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Can poison things, living and unliving, even soil), Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can generate and control powerful sound waves that can shake objects apart), Virus Manipulation (Can engineer and control energy-based viruses), Weather Manipulation, Time Stop (Can freeze an opponent in a stasis field that traps them in space and time), Disintegration, Elasticity, Forcefield Creation, Healing (Low-Mid), Heat and Laser Vision, Illusion Manipulation (Can form complex illusions), Invisibility (Can blend into any environment), Teleportation, Possession (Can possess unoccupied bodies), Non-Corporeal (In its true form, Irre is a mass of Antidermis, which is pure energy), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Can instantly regenerate from serious wounds, and can recover from being devolved into a body that doesn’t have room for its new internal organs), Longevity, Immortality (Types 3 and 6), Intangibility (The sword Dead End Rainbow can freely change its blade between spiritual form and material form), Death Manipulation (Can kill its opponents in 7 hits by damaging their spiritual bodies with Dead End Rainbow), Magic, Holy Manipulation, Precognition (Can look a few seconds into the future and can accurately predict movements), Power Absorption (Can gain the abilities of others), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm its opponents even if they exist in spiritual form and can harm elemental spirits), Summoning, Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation with Disintegration, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Petrification and Corrosion Inducement with Eyes of the Heavenly Snake Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Unique skills are the shape of the mind itself, and require a strong soul in order to possess them), heat, cold, Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would kill a normal human, but Irre doesn't suffer from this), and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but Irre doesn't suffer from this), Statistics Amplification and Resistance to Elemental Manipulation with Invulnerability, any mount it uses will gain Reactive Evolution |-|Second Power Set= All previous abilities to a higher degree plus Aura, Healing (Low-High), Blessed, Can harm those outside of logic (Can hurt Colzin, who exists outside of logic, being invulnerable against weapons), Fire Manipulation, Intangibility, Regeneration Negation (High), Heat Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Can emit intense light with the same properties as sunlight), Statistics Amplification most notably with Sun Shine and Stardust Vortex, Empowerment, Summoning (Can summon Rhitta from extremely far distances), Resistance to Life, Blood and Power Absorption (Colzin passively absorbs those, and Irre wasn't affected), Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly) (Able to regenerate even after being hit by Colzin), Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Immunity to Mind Manipulation (Irre's memories are stored in its astral body. In other words it can think with its soul and is thus immune to mind control and mind reading effects), Curse Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Magic (Has an innate resistance to magic), Power Nullification, Holy Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, and Pain Manipulation |-|Third Power Set= All previous abilities to a higher degree plus Stealth Mastery (Can't be sensed, even by those who have exceptional senses), Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Space-Time Manipulation (Includes Attack Negation through Dimensional Gap and Durability Negation through Dimensional Slash and World Break), NPC Creation, Mana Absorption and Energy Beams, Magic can't be used when it is absorbing mana, Vibration Manipulation, Duplication, Creation, Metal Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Resistance to Statistics Reduction, Poison Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Can resist Seithr, which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reduce the power of others), Existence Erasure, Memory Manipulation, Attack Reflection (Not affected by Colzin's passives), Conceptual Manipulation (Yamato and Red Queen took a hit from Colzin, whose attacks hit in a conceptual level, and weren't affected by it) Empathic Manipulation (Om the scale of at least 150,000 people), Absolute Zero, Illusions, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Includes Acid), Time Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Decomposition, Hellfire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Precognition, Fate Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Power Modification (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Power Mimicry (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), and Law Manipulation (Ultimate skill users understand the laws of the world and are also released from them), With Creations/Inventions Irre has access to Danmaku, Elemental Manipulation and Absorption, Energy Projection, Chain Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Psychometry, Time Manipulation, Telekinesis, X-Ray vision, Translation, Size Manipulation, Limited Probability Manipulation, Astral Projection, Necromancy, Limited Power Mimicry, Text Manipulation, Light Absorption, Sense Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Hacking, Fusionism, Status Effect Inducement, Limited Power Nullification, Social Influencing, and Resistance to Extrasensory Perception |-|Fourth Power Set= All previous abilities to a far higher degree plus Decomposition, Information Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9; Irre can ressurect in its Throne World and even when its conceptual existence is destroyed it will reincarnate as a new Irre. Its death is not inside its body. Its Ghost can revive Irre as long as it has a connection to the Light. Irre's memories transcend space-time, because of which it can't die as long as it has any bodies), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Acausality (Type 3 [https://imgur.com/a/EGT2TgB Multiple Existence Irre can share its consciousness simultaneously with multiple bodies. Each body is connected through the Soul Corridor which makes their memories transcend time and space and are accumulated within each other. Thus Irre can't die as long as its other bodies exist in imaginary space and other universes]), Sealing, Power Bestowal, Reactive Evolution, Power Bestowal, Fate Manipulation, Power Modification, Physics Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can absorb and manipulate life energy to induce death, create life, heal others, and even resurrect the dead), Resistance Negation, Existence Erasure, Reality Warping, Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly), Disease Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation, BFR, Subjective Reality, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Causality Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Space-Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Time Travel, Density Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Durability Negation, Bone Manipulation, Damage Transferal, Homing Attack, Clairvoyance, Transmutation, Dream Manipulation, Transformation, Minor Plot Manipulation, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Resurrection, Soul Manipulation via Thorn, Immortality and Regeneration Negation via Thorn (The Thorn is capable of devouring the light of Guardians to prevent their Ghosts from healing or resurrecting them), Pain Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Large Size (Type 7) with Wairua Nui, Age Manipulation, can reverse evolution, Curse Manipulation, Invulnerability, Resistance to Possession, Physics Manipulation, BFR, Physical Impediment (automatically phases through whatever is trying to stop it), Slashing Weapons, Piercing Weapons, Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation), Black Holes, Resistance Negation, [[Damage Transferal, Matter Manipulation (Macro-quantum level), Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation (Damage to or destruction of Guardian souls is not particularly important to Guardians, as they regularly endure such effects), Telepathy (Has defenses that ward off those who try to read its thoughts), Energy Projection, Dream Manipulation and far more (Has all of Will Wistop's abilities) Attack Potency: Street Level+ (Stated to be one joule below Wall Level by WoG and decree of Joseph), likely Wall Level, Higher ''' with kinetic energy absorption, ignores durability with a multitude of abilities | '''Building Level+ (Stated to be one joule below Large Building Level by WoG and decree of Joseph), likely Large Building Level, up to Multi-City Block Level with Sun Shine and/or Stardust Vortex (Can become a maximum of one hundred times stronger), Mountain Level for Kardas | Large Mountain level+ (Stated to be one joule below Island Level by WoG and decree of Joseph), likely Island Level, up to Country Level with Creations/Inventions, Sunshine and Stardust Vortex (Can become a maximum of ten thousand times stronger, with its creations being powerful enough to tear it apart quite easily), Higher with Machaíri (Irre's most powerful weapon. Restored the damage that was done by all nukes in Eurasia going off in their silos), Country Level for Kardas (Is stronger than Irre at its peak) | At least Dwarf Star Level+ (Stated to be one joule below Small Star Level by WoG and decree of Joseph), likely Small Star Level, far Higher with Creations/Inventions, Sunshine and Stardust Vortex, Multi-Galaxy Level with Wairua Nui and Machaíri, at least High Universe Level Environmental Destruction with the Grand Kanohi, up to Multiverse Level+ with Will Power, Unknown for Kardas Speed: Supersonic| Massively Hypersonic, up to Sub-Relativistic with various stat amps | FTL+ up to Massively FTL+ with various stat amps | Infite, Higher with stat amps and Will Power, Immeasurable with Time Warp (Can transcend time and space to reach the location it desires) and Space-Time Transcension (Can boost its speed to move outside of the bounds of space and time. It's like an extended Time Warp that can be used in combat) Lifting Strength: Class G | Class G | Class G | Unknown, at least Stellar, up to Immeasurable with Will Power Striking Strength: Street Level+, likely Wall Level, Higher ''' with kinetic energy absorption | '''Building Level+, likely Large Building Level, up to Multi-City Block Level ''' with Sun Shine and/or Stardust Vortex (Can become a maximum of hundred times stronger), '''Mountain Level for Kardas | Large Mountain level+, likely Island Level, up to Country Level with Creations/Inventions, Sunshine and Stardust Vortex (Can become a maximum of ten thousand times stronger, with its creations being powerful enough to tear it apart quite easily), Country Level for Kardas (Is stronger than Irre at its peak) | At least Dwarf Star Level+, likely Small Star Level, far Higher with Creations/Inventions, Sunshine and Stardust Vortex, Multi-Galaxy Level with Wairua Nui and Machaíri, up to Multiverse Level+ with Will Power, Unknown for Kardas Durability: Street Level+, likely Wall Level, Higher ''' with kinetic energy absorption | '''Building Level+, likely Large Building Level, up to Multi-City Block Level ''' with Sun Shine and/or Stardust Vortex (Can become a maximum of hundred times more durable), '''Mountain Level for Kardas | Large Mountain level+, likely Island Level, up to Country Level with Creations/Inventions, Sunshine and Stardust Vortex (Can become a maximum of ten thousand times more durable, with its creations being even more durable), Country Level for Kardas (Is more durable than Irre at its peak) | At least Dwarf Star Level+, likely Small Star Level, far Higher with Creations/Inventions, Sunshine and Stardust Vortex, Multi-Galaxy Level with Wairua Nui, up to Multiverse Level with the Aegis and Will Power, Unknown for Kardas Stamina: Extremely High. Can fight for an entire month and is tireless physically. | Same as before | Same as before | Infinite Range: Extended melee range, Tens of meters to hundreds of kilometers with abilities and planetary with teleportation and telepathy. | Same as before | Same as before, Planetary with Machaíri | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: ' 'Intelligence: Genius. Has a deep understanding of the world and how it works, has incredible calculation power and has a hundred thousand years of experience. Is an extremely skilled close-quarters combatant and stategist. | Extraordinary Genius. Has more knowledge and experience than before and can accelerate its thoughts by a million times | Extraordinary Genius. Can analyze multiple phenomena simultaneously. Has even more knowledge and experience than before and is able to visualize and execute the creation of extremely complex objects. On top of all of this Irre has achieved an incredible intuition that, for example, allows it to score full marks on a subject that it has no knowledge about simply by answering the questions. | Nigh-Omniscience. Can recreate the entire multiverse, nearly identical to what it had been before. Weaknesses: Irre is vulnerable to light. It can only use one of the Kraata powers at a time. In its Antidermis form, it can only access its mental Kraata and Makuta powers, is weaker than normal, and needs a body to contain its essence so it doesn’t dissipate. | Irre is no longer vulnerable to light and can temporarily use its spiritual body when its container gets destroyed. | Same as before. | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: First Power Set | Second Power Set | Third Power Set | Fourth Power Set Note: Irre has all the abilities, skill and experience of Icarax, Sakaguchi Hinata, Benimaru, Escanor, Touch me, Reinhard van Astrea, Rimuru Tempest, Ainz Oal Gown, Caster (Fate/Extra), Shin Malphur and Teridax Irre's fourth key has too many abilities to be listed and as such information on certain abilities can only be found on VS Battles Wiki When making a match involving Irre preferably note which Irre the fight starts with. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts